Elphias
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Deux enfants se rencontrent à bord du Poudlard Express. Deux marginaux. Mais l'un sera un jour considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de son temps...et l'autre tombera peu à peu sous son charme. ED/AD, prise en compte du tome 7.
1. Rencontre

**Elphias**

J'ai envie de lire de l'Albus/Elphias, mais je n'en trouve pas en français. Donc je me suis mise à en écrire… Ce sera un recueil de drabbles, pas forcément liés les uns avec les autres mais présentés dans l'ordre chronologique. Voilà!

**

* * *

**

**Rating:**K

**Bases:** tome 7.

**Pairing: **Albus Dumbledore /Elphias Doge, avec sans doute un brin d'Albus Dumbledore/ Gellert Grinelwald plus tard…

**Disclaimer: **Tout cela appartient à J.K. Rowling… Je ne fais que développer un peu certaines idées qu'elle a suggérées en interview!

**

* * *

**

**Rencontre**

277 mots.

Elphias n'aimait pas l'idée de rester ainsi tout seul, surtout pour son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, après tout, il comprenait un peu les autres élèves. Avec le teint verdâtre qu'il arborait et son visage marqué par la dragoncelle, pas étonnant que personne ne veuille se mettre à côté de lui.

Personne sauf…

«Bonjour, je peux m'assoir là?»

La voix appartenait à un petit garçon de son âge, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus. Déjà étonné que l'on puisse ne pas vouloir le fuir, Elphias hocha silencieusement la tête et l'autre s'installa sur la banquette qui se trouvait en face de la sienne.

«Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Et toi, c'est quoi, ton nom?», l'interrogea-t-il tout en lui tendant la main, en signe de bienvenue.

«Dumbledore…», songea l'enfant. Cette famille n'avait pas très bonne presse, ces temps-ci. A la maison, ses parents avaient beaucoup parlé d'un certain Percival Dumbledore qui aurait commis un crime horrible –il ne savait pas exactement quoi- contre des Moldus. Il se souvenait avoir lu son nom, en grosses lettres dans les journaux de Papa. Donc ce garçon devait être le fils, ou au moins le neveu de ce vilain bonhomme.

Mais il avait l'air si gentil…

«Moi, c'est Elphias Doge», répondit-il doucement. Et il serra la main qui établit alors un premier pont entre eux. Ce ne serait pas le dernier.

Il ne le savait pas encore, et il mettrait du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais il venait de rencontrer la personne qui compterait par la suite le plus dans sa vie.


	2. Les noms

**Rating : **K+

**Bases :** tome 7.

**Pairing : **Albus Dumbledore /Elphias Doge, avec sans doute plus tard un brin d'Albus Dumbledore/ Gellert Grinelwald plus tard…

**Disclaimer : **Tout cela appartient à J.K. Rowling… Je ne fais que développer un peu certaines idées qu'elle a suggérées en interview !

* * *

**Les noms**

« Elphias, répéta le nouvel arrivant. C'est joli, ça ressemble un peu au mot 'elfe'…

-En fait, ça veut dire 'changeant'°, en hébreu, expliqua Elphias. Enfin, je crois. » Il lui fit un sourire timide, qu'Albus lui rendit. « Et toi, que veut dire ton prénom ? », lui demanda-t-il en retour.

-Oh, moi ? Ben, en fait, pour être honnête, je ne te l'ai pas dit en entier. 'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian', ça doit signifier, pêle-mêle, ' blanc mat, traverseur de vallée, noble loup de pouvoir' °°. Du charabia, quoi. » Juste après sa tirade, il se mit à pouffer, et les deux enfants rirent de concert dans le compartiment désert.

Il n'était pas très courant de voir de jeunes sorciers de onze ans se passionner pour les étymologies et les langues anciennes. Mais ces deux- là n'étaient pas des enfants comme les autres.

Et entre eux, les noms de famille, les rumeurs ou même l'apparence n'avaient à peu près aucune importance.

* * *

° « Elphias » est la forme grecque d'un prénom hébreu du Nouveau Testament, et qui signifie « changeant ». Dans la Bible, c'est le nom des pères des apôtres Jacques et Lévi.

°° « Albus » veut dire « blanc mat» en latin, par opposition à « candidus », »blanc éclatant ». « Perceval » vient de l'ancien français « celui qui perce le val », peut-être en référence au Val sans Retour de Morgane. Quant au nom « Wulfric », il se compose des mots germaniques « wulf », « le loup », et « ric », « le pouvoir ». Enfin, « Brian » est un patronyme celte signifiant « fort, noble, illustre ».


End file.
